In PTL 1, a content distribution device is described, and the content distribution device distributes content such as advertisement through a network such as the Internet. The content distribution device described in PTL 1 extracts information about users who have performed a target action for campaign from log data, and calculates feature values of the users. Then, on the basis of scores of the users calculated on the basis of the feature values, a user likely to perform the target action for the campaign is extracted.